1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glass molding furnaces. Particularly, this invention relates to an electric glass molding furnace. More particularly, this invention relates to an efficient, rotary electric glass molding furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, glass molding furnaces are of the direct-gas type. These furnaces are inefficient for producing small quantities (less than 10,000) repressed glass blanks. These blanks are supplied to manufacturers of precision optics. The manufacturers supply any industry which produces assemblies which redirect light (i.e., medical, military, photography, communications, lasers, etc.). The furnaces used to create these blanks are energy inefficient, as well as, totally operator controlled and regulated with the training period of an operator being many years. Within the last two decades, the majority of companies producing molded glass blanks have traditionally scaled their manufacturing operations to large volumes and have used energy efficient, computer controlled in-line furnaces. Thus, there is a need to decrease furnace energy consumption, production lead time and cost when producing small quantities of repressed glass blanks.